Sit, Stay
by SigSig
Summary: Josuke/Rohan - Before long, Rohan was going to have an entire sketchbook full of Josuke in erotic positions.


"Hmm. Yes, just like that. Hold that face."

"C-come on, this is way too embarrassing."

"That's the point," Rohan huffed, pressing his weight into the one he had laying underneath him. "I want you to look embarrassed. I'm going to need that expression. The more embarrassed the better. Exaggerated expressions are a facet of good manga, you know."

It had been so easy to get Josuke under his control this time. The fool just kept coming back, almost as if he were looking for trouble or just a taste of his attention. Rohan didn't like being played around with, though. After a point, perhaps it was after his tenth visit, it just started to become cute how Josuke seemed to think he wasn't catching on. If it weren't for all those times that he came looking for him, Rohan might have believed that he was innocent this whole time, what with such an embarrassed look on his face.

He paused to admire his work. If he wanted to, he could have finished this drawing already in the blink of an eye, but he felt like taking his sweet time to devote his attention to each little detail. Josuke wriggled underneath him, his naked back arching against the polished wooden floor, and Rohan pressed his hips down a little harder, grinding his ass against the front of his pants.

"I couldn't ask for a better model, physically speaking." He chewed the end of his pen thoughtfully for a moment and let his eyes roam the strong, muscular expanse of Josuke's chest. "I never would have guessed that you had such a nice body under that school blazer of yours. Do you get a lot of girls asking you out?"

Josuke covered his face with his hands and Rohan used his extreme speed to grab his hands and pin them above his head, leaving his sketchpad sitting on his chest.

"Hm? You're popular with them, aren't you?" He leaned down over him, bringing his mouth close to his ear. "So why don't you go out with any of them? I'm sure there are a lot of nice girls who like you, so what are you waiting for?"

"Same to you. I heard you get a lot of admirers. It's your poor social skills keeping you from having anyone else around, isn't it?"

That was a low blow; not one that Rohan particularly minded because he couldn't care whether it was true or not but it looked like Josuke felt bad for saying it. He looked away and the muscles in his arms relaxed, dropping all resistance.

Rohan sat back up and picked up his sketchpad, resuming where he left off.

"I don't like being bothered while I'm working," he said.

"That's sounds a little sad..."

He sighed. "It's a matter of perception. I'm not lonely."

Just as he was about to finish, his pen screeched across the page, out of ink. He grimaced and looked around himself quickly to see if he had any spares laying around. Unfortunately, his neat-freak habits forced him to keep everything collected in perfect order on his desk so no pens would have found a home on the floor for very long. Now if he wanted another, he was going to have to get up, but he really liked Josuke where he had him.

"What's wrong?" Josuke asked, trying to sit up on his elbows to see the picture in his hands.

Rohan reached out and pressed him back into the floor with three fingers to his chest. "I ran out of ink. I just need another pen." He glanced down at him with his brows furrowed. "Do you think you can sit still while I get another?"

The pause between his question and Josuke's answer felt suspiciously too long. "Sure," he said, grinning. "You can go get one."

That grin never meant anything good. Rohan knew better than to trust that face, but he didn't have any other choice. Sticking his sketchpad under his arm, he put his hands on his knees to get leverage and pushed himself onto his feet. After sparing another skeptical glance at the smirking Josuke, he stepped over him and walked over to his desk where he kept his supplies.

He must have learned how to quiet his movements but Rohan could still feel his presence, barely a few inches from his back. The moment he reached for one of the pens, Josuke had his arms wrapped around his waist. With his speed, it wouldn't have been an issue to grab the pen _and_ step out of his reach in the same second, but he just didn't bother. He took the pen he wanted and turned around to face him with his best look of exasperation.

"I told you to sit still. I haven't finished."

"Can I see it?" he asked.

Rohan smirked, shifting his weight to his other foot to stand with one hand on his hip. "If I let you look, I could use Heaven's Door on you whenever I wanted. I wouldn't even have to lift my pen again."

"But you wouldn't do that, would you?" He asked innocently, leaning in to nuzzle his nose against Rohan's neck. The sugar-sweet gesture sent a strong shiver through him and he pressed a hand to Josuke's face and pushed to force him away.

"Of course I would. All I want to do is finish that sketch. You ruined it by getting up."

Personal space and boundaries were not things Josuke was familiar with. In fact, it was like he was trying to see how far he could go now that he reached this point, and it was – unsettling. Rohan felt alright as long as he was the one in control, but the moment he felt Josuke backing him against the edge of his desk, it was like a switch had been flipped, activating all the memories from when he caused him trouble. He was a threat to his peace.

Ignoring those boundaries again, clearly forgetting where he was and who he was talking to, he leaned in near his ear. "It seems to me like you want something more than that."

He did warn him, didn't he? He pushed him back with both hands and waved his pen to draw Pink Dark Boy in the air.

"Heaven's Door!"

The moment he called him forth, Josuke froze, the pages of his memories bursting from the surface of his skin. Rohan let his eyes wander over some of the ordinary details but he wasn't very interested in reading any of it. He just reached out for one page, wrote his request, and freed him.

"Wh-what did you just write?" Josuke asked in a panicked voice, frantically patting down the place on his chest where the page's seams had closed.

"Something I should have wrote on you a long time ago." He grinned, twirling his pen around his knuckles. "Now, get back on the floor. I want to keep drawing you."

Josuke did as he was told, resuming the exact same position he had been laying in before: spread out on his back in front of his drawing table with his knees slightly bent. The noticeable raise in the front of his pants was still there as well, unflagging.

He paced around him, glancing back and forth between him and his sketch just to be sure that things were exactly as they had been and nodded to himself when he was satisfied. "Looks about right." Stepping over him, he carefully sat back down over him and continued working his picture.

"So this is Heaven's Door," Josuke muttered, his expression a little more worried than last time. That would have bothered Rohan, but he already finished drawing his face and was working on drawing his arms above his head so it didn't matter as much any more.

"Hold just like that."

"Wh-what if I feel like I'm going to sneeze?"

"You don't."

Josuke's eyes widened. "It can even do that? How the hell... I don't feel like I'm going to sneeze anymore! That's actually pretty amazing." It was interesting, watching all of the conflict happening on his face. No matter how much he struggled internally, his body wouldn't react to him anymore. "Except for, you know, the part where I can't move. What exactly did you write anyway? Something like 'Josuke has to do exactly what I say?'"

"Yes." He paused to let his eyes appreciate the real thing underneath his sketchpad for a second. It was a shame that such a nice body was going to waste on some with such a frustrating personality. He rubbed himself over the front of his pants again just to watch Josuke's face turn into that captivating expression of embarrassment and desire. "'Will obey Kishibe Rohan's commands' is what I wrote. It's a really basic one."

"Even if you say that I don't have to sneeze? That's cheating. Your stand cheats."

Rohan glared. "Hilarious. A real cheater has no place to say something like that about my perfect Heaven's Door."

Truth was, it was only going to work as long as Josuke interpreted something he said as a command. The fact that he didn't sneeze was either a fluke or because he was so intent on figuring out what he wrote that he interpreted it that way. If he were only a little more specific with what he wrote, its command would be as powerful as Josuke thought it was, but it was for the best that he believed whatever he wanted to for the moment. He could always erase it or strengthen it later depending on how things went now.

"So, why have you been coming to see me lately?" He asked, throwing the finishing touches on the shading on the muscles of his shoulders. "I know you have real friends you can go play with."

Josuke stayed quiet as if by choice to see whether or not he had to answer.

"Sorry, let me rephrase that." He flipped the sketchpad shut. "Tell me why you've been coming to see me."

He was as curious as ever to hear what he had to say.

The words flew from Josuke's mouth, unbidden. "Because I like you!" His eyes widened in shock and he covered his mouth with both of his hands. "F-fuck..."

That was not what he expected to hear.

Rohan rolled off, taking his sketchpad with him.

"I think I'm going to need a drink..."

Josuke shot up onto his knees and reached to grab him by the pantleg. "Wait! I just said the first thing that came to mind, okay? The first thing. I didn't really mean that." It sounded like he was floundering, affected by what he said. For a sneak and a cheater, he was very honest with himself. "You can read people's thoughts too, right? Just use it to find out for yourself. That can't be the real reason."

That sparked Rohan's curiosity. He turned and regarded the boy pitifully holding onto his pantleg with a raised eyebrow. "It sounds like you don't know the answer yourself... But usually, when you're forced to say the first thing that comes to mind, that answer is the closest to the truth. If I looked at what your memories say, there may be pages of answers – annotations on them even – but whatever you said now is probably what you really think."

Josuke's eyes drifted to the floor and he slowly released his pantleg. "Can you look for me?"

He looked away, feeling his face heating up. "I don't have to. It's... really obvious."

That was the problem, being a sixteen-year-old boy. Josuke was very honest with himself but it seemed that he had trouble sorting out his own feelings and making sense of them. "Sorry. I'm not too smooth, am I?" he asked, timidly rubbing the back of his neck. On the bright side, even if he had trouble figuring out what his own feelings meant, he was quick to accept them when he did.

"It's easy to forget how young you are when you look like that. Makes me feel a little guilty about this," Rohan muttered, waving around his closed sketchbook that contained one very erotic sketch of Higashikata Josuke as its newest addition. "Does it make me a pervert if I got a boner for a kid in high school?"

"No stranger than my boner for a dude four years older than me. I don't even think I'm gay, to be honest," he laughed. "Maybe we just have a thing for fighting with each other?"

The whole reason they were here like this in the first place was probably because of that, just that neither of them was bright enough to acknowledge it. It kind of started that way. The tension was there. If there was a reason for why he ripped off Josuke's coat and pinned him down... then that was probably it.

Rohan put his face in his hands. "You..."

Josuke made himself more comfortable on the floor, lounging languidly on the floor with an elbow on the wood, his head pillowed in the palm of his hand. "Yes?"

"Take off your clothes."

"Hey, wait a minute!"

There was nothing he could do to stop himself once the command was issued, his body responding on its own as if drawn by puppet strings. Josuke's consciousness still seemed to be up and running but his body was completely out of his hands now and it was a very amusing thing to watch. It gave Rohan quite a rush to finally control him, to get him to do as he told him to.

Still, if he actually did like him... "Tell me if there's a command you don't want to follow. Like a safeword." He chuckled. "I don't want you to hate me after all this."

Josuke reddened. "That's... weird to hear you say. But I'll keep it in mind."

His pants had already been unbuckled by the time he said that. His fingers worked swiftly at the other fastenings and he stepped out of his pants one leg after the other. Rohan fought against an unstoppable grin when he saw the pair of tight hot pink boxer-briefs he wore underneath. He left his own pants unbuttoned half of the time so his creative choices in underwear were never a surprise to anyone, so it was interesting to find out what Josuke had on under there.

"Cute," he approved. "You can leave those on. I'll take them off myself."

Josuke's fingers halted, already curled in the waistband of his underwear, about to pull them off. They fell to his sides at the command and Rohan grinned even wider when he saw the way Josuke's cock twitched through the thin material. He was going to have as much fun with this as he could. As tempting as it was to include having Josuke take off his clothes in with that, he decided against it. That felt like too much work when he was already getting anxious enough to fuck him.

"Get on your knees."

He sunk to the floor faster than he expected, his knees smacking against the floor in a way that sounded pretty painful. Compared to some of the other shit Josuke had weathered in the past, a little bump like that probably felt like nothing, though. He didn't make a sound at the impact and he stayed silent after that as well, as if he were just waiting for Rohan to make his next move.

Rohan circled him thoughtfully as he pondered his next course of action.

"Stay right there," he said. He didn't want him to disappear while he ran off to look for something to use as lubricant. It wouldn't have surprised him if Josuke had second thoughts and tried to escape through the window or something. However, there was a problem here. Though loathe to admit it, Rohan had no idea what he had in his home that could legitimately qualify for lubricant.

Hand lotion? No, something like that was probably too thick. He did have some body oil, though. One of his more lascivious fans had sent him a gift basket of all kinds of romantic paraphernalia like chocolates, scented candles, and some massage oils. He ignored it like most gifts. His concern was only with what the reviews said about him but gifts weren't something he was interested in. It was one thing if they sent him a stuffed animal (not that he had a use for that either) but things like chocolates immediately went into the trash. Who knows what crazy fans could try to do to him with something like that?

Massage oil was the kind of thing that got shoved into his bathroom cabinet and was promptly forgotten about for a year or two at a time until they too found their way to the trash.

He returned, holding the bottle between his fingers for Josuke to see.

"It's all I had," he explained.

Josuke quirked an eyebrow. "What is that? Body oil?" The realization of what he intended to use it for dawned on him slowly, but when it did, his eyes widened and his fingers curled on the floor. "F-for... Hey, I know you could just use your ability to read my history, but I'll just tell you up front. I'm a virgin back there, okay? Never been touched! I-I can't help feeling a little protective of my masculinity right now."

Rohan stared blankly at him, aware that he was red in the face. "Ah. Well. I'm a virgin too. Completely."

This didn't seem like anything surprising to Rohan, but Josuke seemed shocked and possibly more worried now that he knew. "Wait, seriously? You're a famous mangaka. Haven't you fucked like a billion chicks yet?"

"Oh, give me a break. You already know how I don't like having other people around me. You do the math." He paused, reviewing what Josuke had just said. He tilted his head to the side curiously and rubbed the back of his neck where the hair was the shortest. "Mangaka aren't the same as mainstream celebrities, you know..."

"Whatever. My knees are getting sore," Josuke complained, trying to lift his weight from one knee to the other every few seconds to alleviate the pain of kneeling on a hardwood floor.

Rohan felt something flare up in him again; that burning feeling in his chest that he could only describe as a strong desire to _wreck_ the boy kneeling before him. Problem was, he had as much experience with such things as Josuke did and even if he had already admitted to it, it was still going to be severely embarrassing if he fucked it up somehow.

"You can turn over if you want."

Relieved, Josuke collapsed onto his back and spread out his limbs. "That's more like it."

Rohan silently agreed for his own reasons, swallowing hard when his eyes caught the front of Josuke's briefs. There wasn't any point in waiting longer. They had already gotten this far. As weird and sudden as it was, they were here now and saying '_Hey, yeah, this was a bad idea'_ would probably not only leave him with blue balls, but also some very shattered pride.

He clutched the bottle of oil in his fist.

"I can hear your inner monologue from here, dude," Josuke said, leaning with his cheek in his palm again.

"I'm trying to decide what we should do."

Josuke looked to the side. "I... thought you had me on my knees for a reason." But he back-pedaled on that very quickly. "Not that I'm ready for that! I don't know how to feel about that yet. What you do with my ass is a very delicate matter. And I kind of thought..."

"Hm?"

He cleared his throat. "I... thought I'd be the one on top, you know?"

"Okay."

"But, like, if you're just going to order me then I guess I can't-" Josuke halted mid-sentence to stare at him. "What, really? You? Let me on top? Are you being for real right now?"

The level of excitement in the way he said that made Rohan's teeth clench. He sunk to the floor and pushed Josuke's shoulders back down into the wood. Parting his knees with one of his own, he climbed over him and got between his legs. "This is a command. I'm going to write it in you if I have to. You aren't going to tell anyone about what we're doing, got it? No bragging. No heroic stories about how you fucked me. No-"

"Whoa, okay." Josuke surprised him by putting his hands on his waist. His heartbeat stuttered. "I'm not that kind of guy, you know... It actually means a lot to me that you're even giving me a chance."

He should have done something about his hands. Just to stop his heart from doing that weird thing it was doing, he grabbed Josuke's hands and put them back down on the floor on either side of him. "S-stop that..." He bit his lip. "I just wanted to make sure. I have an image to maintain. I may not be interested in them, but I have a lot of women out there who love me and they'd be devastated if word got out that I was... with you."

"You don't have to worry about that. Safe as a secret with me for now," Josuke reassured with a warm smile.

That wasn't all that reassuring, though. _'For now'?_

He didn't want to look too far into the future. Things looked scary there.

"Okay, well. I guess I'll undress now too," he said, trying to divert the topic.

He slipped his suspenders off his shoulders and pulled his shirt over his head, attracting Josuke's full attention. After he unclipped his suspenders, he set them down on top of his shirt next to them, then finally worked the belt out of its loops and laid that over them as well. It felt like the longest he had ever taken to take his clothes off, each individual piece suddenly feeling too cumbersome as his fingers fumbled to remove them. Josuke didn't seem to detect his nerves, but by the time he finally stepped out of his pants and kicked them to the side, those nerves were significantly frazzled, every molecule of his body feeling as if they were charged with electricity.

"Stay," he said, just to cement Josuke to the floor in the position he was in. That way, he could take the final remaining piece of clothing off of him without interruption. His knees quivered with the desire to move, but his body wouldn't obey, staying perfectly in place as Rohan curled his fingers in the waistband of his briefs and slowly slid them off.

He grabbed him roughly in his hand, satisfied both by the size of it and the way his grip made Josuke wince. "Just remember: you're going to be doing everything exactly the way I tell you to."

Josuke nodded fast enough to give himself a headache, his teeth grit together. "Gotcha."

Now for that body oil... It was probably safer for him to try it on himself first. If it was beyond some unlabeled expiration date or if it had strange effects on him then Josuke could just heal him with his stand, but he didn't want to accidentally burn Josuke's dick off or anything. If they were going to do this again (the right way) then he was going to have to remember to get some actual lubricant next time he was out.

Resting on his knees, he uncapped the bottle and poured a little of it into his palm. It was thin but very slick and it made him feel harder just to imagine how his palm would feel on his dick with it. After he sufficiently coated his fingers with it, he straightened himself up on his knees and reached behind himself to run his fingers around his entrance.

"How is it...?" Josuke asked curiously, looking more relaxed in his frozen position now.

When he asked, he didn't have an answer for him yet. He felt kind of apprehensive to push his fingers in, but with all the oil it didn't seem like there would be a lot of resistance. There weren't any abnormal burning sensations or anything yet either, so he applied just a little more pressure with his fingers and they slowly started to slide inside.

"Looks like it feels good..."

"It's..." Yeah, it was pretty good. He wasn't doing much more than just pushing two of his fingers inside, going slowly a little at a time until he had them both in to the knuckle. Two fingers to start with was what some would probably think of as ambitious, but he saw how big Josuke's cock looked and he knew that there was no way that was going in him before he made sure that it would fit.

He arched his back and tried to scissor his fingers. The tightness made that feel impossible, though, the walls of his body clamping around his fingers, the pressure too great to spread his fingers away from each other more than a few millimeters.

This was an experience, to be sure. If he were ever interested in writing a yaoi manga...

"I'm not sure I'm doing it right," he admitted. The feeling of having something filling him was foreign but not entirely bad. Still, he broke out in a cold sweat thinking about how large Josuke's cock was in comparison to the two fingers that already felt big enough.

"Can I help?"

He considered it and eventually conceded, handing Josuke the bottle of oil. "Fine, you can help. But if you break my ass, you buy it," he huffed. He placed his elbows on the floor and tilted his ass up for him. He pressed his forehead into the floor and tried not to think as he listened to Josuke uncapping the bottle again and squeeze some of it into his hand.

"Uweh, I took a little too much..."

So graceful he made Rohan's lips twitch.

He was gentle. There wasn't anything to complain about, but there were some noticeable differences, having someone else do it. He kept one palm at the small of his back reassuringly and he was a lot more liberal with the movements of the fingers he had inside him. Hesitation kept Rohan from doing it the way he was and maybe it was the way he was slowly rubbing his fingers back and forth or if it was the hand he had on his back, he could tell that something was making his body feel more relaxed.

"I think that's enough," he said, raising his head to look behind himself at Josuke. The twerp was totally red, his cock looking painfully ready to bone him. "Just remember, if you break it-"

"If I break it, I'll fix it," Josuke said with a grin. Realizing that that wasn't a great attitude to take with someone's ass, he amended his statement. "But I'll try not to break it. I'll do everything exactly as you say."

"Good, then put it in me."

"Like you even have to tell me to do that now," Josuke laughed. A second later, he had the tip of his cock pressed against his entrance and in one slow, measured thrust, he had himself buried in him completely. By the time he was all the way in, Rohan had his forehead pressed into the floor again, trying to resist the groan that was threatening to escape from his throat. Just as he'd expected, his cock felt significantly bigger and the feeling of being filled was almost too intense. Fortunately, he didn't feel like he was going to break, but he was probably being stretched to his limits like this.

Did he have to tell him to start moving? He would have been okay with that now that he was all the way in, but it seemed like Josuke needed a moment to adjust to the feeling himself. His fingers were digging into his hips and his breathing sounded a little uneven, so Rohan tilted his head to stare at him.

"Problem?"

Josuke looked extremely focused. Hopefully, not focused on not coming. It was too soon for that, but Rohan knew how to recognize that face...

Why was his sketchbook over there now, just out of his grasp...

"Can I sketch you for a second...?"

"What?" That request brought Josuke back from the special place his head was fogged up in, at least. "N- Wha- Why?"

"You had a good face for a second there." He smirked devilishly. "Pull out for a second and get me my sketchbook and pen."

Unable to disobey his command, Josuke broke away from him with a growl of frustration and retrieved his sketchbook for him as quickly as he could. Somehow, Rohan just felt more complete with it in his hands, more at ease. He could be satisfying two pleasures at once this way and he wouldn't have to miss a chance to draw Josuke's beautiful, enraptured expressions.

He made sure to turn around to watch him as he pushed back inside, taking a mental snapshot of his face as his cock slid slowly in, inch by sweet inch. The hands at his hips helped Josuke pull him toward him as much as they helped him steady himself as he began thrusting at a slow and even pace. Rohan let himself use a bit of his speed to get the general shape of things down on a fresh page first before he turned around to look again, searching for all the delicate features that would make this a masterpiece.

Josuke's eyes were half-lidded, his lips parted slightly, breathing heavily as he let his pace increase. Rohan had nothing to complain about with the pace he was setting. Whatever seemed to be comfortable for Josuke was actually working out pretty well for him as well and it was easy to distract his attention from any of the initial discomfort with his sketchpad in front of him.

Just as Rohan was about to tackle how to shade the sweat on Josuke's face, he rubbed against something that made him drop his pen. Whatever it was, it made stars appear in front of his eyes and if it didn't feel so intensely good, he would've been a little worried. He curled his fingers around his sketchpad and arched his back upward, trying to see if he could get him to hit the same spot again. On the next deepest thrust, he struck it again and Rohan couldn't help the hot, sharp exhale of breath that escaped him.

"Josuke – that."

He stopped, looking at him in confusion. "Was that a sentence?" He laughed, rubbing his hands along Rohan's sides. "Have I already brought you to the point of incoherence?"

Rohan ground his teeth and swatted his hands off of him, even if they did feel pretty good where they were. "You idiot, keep going. You were doing something right, so don't fuck it up now."

"Was I?" He resumed, his hips moving on their own. "I gotta be honest. It's hard to figure out what I should be doing when everything's... inside you, you know? I know that sounds dumb."

Then he was just going to have to help him find where it was. Closing his eyes, he leaned his weight incrementally from one side to the other, searching silently for what he was looking for. It was a pretty profound feeling so he was convinced that he would know it when he felt it again.

Sure enough, he found it again, the intense sensation that sent a charge through him when Josuke brushed against it. "Right there," he gasped, horrified by how breathless he sounded. He tried to clear his throat to give his command. "Thrust harder, right there. Keep going right where you are."

It was pretty erotic, the way he could use Heaven's Door to make Josuke do whatever he wanted. Had he thought about using it this way sooner... No, that probably wouldn't have changed anything for them, but he was still glad that he came up with the idea.

"How is it?" he asked, clutching the spiral binding on his sketchbook so hard that his fingers slipped through the loops. "Am I working you too hard?"

"Not at all," Josuke muttered hoarsely, his hips not stuttering even the slightest in their smooth movements. "I gotta say... Doing it like this is amazing."

"You're welcome."

Josuke laughed and ran his hands over his back. "You'll take credit for anything won't you."

Naturally. "It's because my ass is amazing. I will definitely take credit for that."

"Well, I've never done this before with anyone else so I have no point of comparison, but-" His breath hitched and Rohan finally noticed his pace slip, nudging him forward with one thrust that was a little too much. "You're extremely tight. And hot. I don't know what I was expecting anymore, but... It's really good."

God, the things he said out loud were enough to make Rohan blush all over. The things he asked for were already working really well for him, but the things Josuke thought to do on his own were pretty nice as well. He was using his nails, raking them lightly over the sensitive spot between his shoulder blades, leaving him wanting more when he occasionally abandoned the spot to steady himself by returning his hands to his hips.

His cock was really starting to hurt for some attention, however. The pressure he was putting on his hips was fantastic and he was still occasionally hitting that spot in him dead-on, but having his hands so close without actually touching him was maddening. Just the thought of having his hands finally wrapping around his cock was making him dizzy, but he hesitated to let the words pass his lips. It just sounded too lewd, even in his head.

"Josuke."

"Hmm?" he purred, running his hands underneath his stomach, right there next to his cock as if he could tell what what he wanted to say. Saying it now felt like he would just be giving in, but he really wanted to give in. No amount of Josuke pounding his ass was going to scratch the itch that was driving him insane.

He took a breath, eyes focusing blearily on the drawing in front of him – and groaned. Now he was never going to be able to take this sketchbook anywhere until he tore out that page. He ran his fingers fondly over the explicit image he'd drawn, admiring his work with a small smile. It made him want to fill the rest of the book with pictures just like that one.

He would probably get many more opportunities for that.

Reaching back, he grabbed Josuke's hand and guided it right where he wanted it most. "Touch me," he commanded. "You can be a little rough."

He clearly didn't have to tell him twice, Josuke's fingers obediently curling themselves around his cock. Rohan sighed at the long-awaited contact and rolled his hips to help him match the pace of his thrusts. It wasn't going to be much longer for him and he could tell that the same was true for Josuke if the erratic movements of his hips were any indication.

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath. Josuke was being a little liberal with the 'rough' part of what he said, keeping his fist around him firm, giving a lot of attention to the head. He didn't mind so much, though. He enjoyed it that way on his own and Josuke was good at delivering it, making him feel light-headed every time he dragged his thumb over the slit at the tip.

While the oil had been doing a decent job, Rohan was glad that he was so close because he could tell that it was starting to lose its effect. Half of the oil had rolled down his thighs and even that was rapidly getting absorbed into his skin.

"Almost," he muttered breathlessly, clutching his sketchbook. "Fuck..."

"Same..."

He could feel Josuke's groan through his whole body. Exhaustion was starting to make Rohan's knees feel even weaker as they struggled to support him on the wooden floor. Now, most of his weight was being held by the other hand that Josuke had still supporting his hips and by his elbows as Rohan shifted them around to ease the raw burn from being on the floor.

Just in case... "Don't come inside me."

"Then where should I-"

"In your hand. On my back. Whatever. Just not inside."

He was really damn glad that he said that because Josuke was only worth about ten more thrusts before he had to pull out of him. Whatever he said last must have counted as the command when two similar commands were given, because he decided to come across his back, the fingers on one hand digging firmly into one of his hips while Josuke used the other to jerk himself off. Rohan could feel the thick pearly strands sliding down the dip at the small of his back and he groaned lewdly in frustration.

"God, I'm so close. Touch me already, you idiot." Josuke chuckled behind him and before Rohan even had any idea what he was doing, he was being hoisted back into his lap. "Wh-what do you think you're doing?"

"Giving you a hand," he answered cheekily, wrapping his hand around him again. Gently, he ran his other hand over his stomach and chest, rubbing in a way that felt amazing and yet somehow very comforting at the same time. He was going to make him lose his mind at this rate. This boy... In his present state of mind, he just couldn't even remember how things came to be the way they were. He was too far gone for that.

The position they were in gave Josuke the perfect opportunity to gently nip and kiss his neck and, embarrassingly, that was when Rohan came. For that single, simple sign of affection.

He wanted to die.

Rohan was still too disturbed with himself that he didn't even notice when Josuke started talking. His thoughts were a clutter but started to clear when Josuke put his hands down on his waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"You listening?"

"Eh- Uh, no. Sorry, do you want to get up?"

"I was asking if you were going to erase what you wrote note," he said, locking eyes with him. "Not that I'm going to do anything bad if you do. It just feels really weird that I can't control myself when you tell me to do something. I'll listen to whatever you say now anyway, so you don't even need to have it-"

Rohan waved a hand at him, dislodging Josuke from his shoulder so he could roll himself out of his lap. "I'll do that when I feel like it." He padded to his drawing desk and grabbed a few tissues, passing Josuke a few. "I have things to do."

The sketchbook on the floor caught his eye and he flushed.

Josuke whistled wolfishly, crawling over to take a look at his likeness. "Damn, I look good. You're really talented after all!"

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Rohan huffed indignantly, snatching the book up from the floor along with his clothes. Quickly, he pulled his boxers back on and shoved his legs into his pants, letting them hang loosely around his hips just so he wouldn't feel so naked.

On the other hand, Josuke looked more than comfortable to remain lounging around his floor naked like some new worthless piece of furniture, an infuriatingly satisfied smile on his face.

"You should be glad that I'm not just a fan or anything. Besides, there are a lot of things about you that I'm just starting to realize that I like."

Maybe he could forgive him...

"Like how tight your ass is and how easily you come when I kiss you."

He hurled the sketchbook at his face at blinding speed.

"I'm going to take a shower. You'll be doing push ups until I get back. Get going."

Rohan could hear him wailing for mercy all the way down the hall. It was a little cruel and unusual of him, but Josuke deserved it. He'd lift the command from him with Heaven's Door when he got back, but for now, he was just going to enjoy the sweet sounds of his screams from the shower.


End file.
